blue_ribbonfandomcom-20200213-history
Silencer II
'History' Early Life Born in 2001 to Isabelle Morrow and escaped test subject Gerald Lombardi, from the start Laura's life was one of turmoil and heartache. Shortly after her birth, her mother was assassinated by Omega and her father was taken hostage soon after. She was given to her father's friend Alphonse to raise her. She lived with Alphonse and Grady Rawlings, his lover, for roughly two years in safety before the group would be forced to relocate to Nevada. Here is where her fathers would found a haven for superhumans. She also grew attracted to frequent haven visitor, Night Witch. Osbourne Recruits Her life between that time and the arrival of Nicholas Scott and his friends is unknown. She was eventually considered a leader of the Nevada Haven and acted as a security officer. Some time later, she was present during the meeting attack and the rescue of DamagePlan. Ascension During Robert Reynolds assault on the haven, Laura was placed on a nearby ridge and provided sniper cover for her friends during the battle. She was wounded by Night Witch early into the battle however. Once the battle had been taken inside, Laura would soon witness the death of Alphonse and soon after the death of Grady. Hiding For the next two months Laura became a husk and refused to speak with nearly anyone, rarely leaving her room. She finally emerged from her depression and was a major part during the rescue of Starlight. Her friends however, thought she had died from the explosion of the Sigma prison. In reality, Laura was teleported away by Silencer, Robert Reynolds right hand, the very person she was dueling moments prior. Training Laura and Silencer were teleported to a lone cottage in Hokkaido. Laura wondered why he saved her, but Silencer would frequently dodge the question. He was also prone to lying to her so that she would not learn the truth. He began to train her and groom her to be his successor. Laura agreed and became the next Silencer, to her knowledge the second. The other Silencer gave her a job, to kill Kenji Fukushima. She took the job and left to stake out the building. She was met by an elderly Japanese man named Jiro, calling himself Silencer as well. She attacked Kenji's compound and failed in her mission, wetting herself in the process. She would return to Hokkaido and find that her mentor had been murdered and that he had left a note. The note explains that he was her true father and brought her here to spend time with her in his final days, it also detailed the location of her mothers grave. She would pay a visit to the grave and give a tearful goodbye after burying her father. Returning to the Heroes Laura would then return to the heroes and was welcomed back with open arms. She would frequently go out into the night and kill gang members in search of Kenji and would often leave during the day to meet with Jiro. She would soon strike up a brief romance with SnapDragon. Following Virrat and Night Witch's warnings, many of the heroes left to rescue captive friends. Laura stayed behind and would ask Jiro of Kenji's whereabouts once more. She gets the information from him and sets off to kill Kenji once and for all. Laura would succeed in her mission and would kill Kenji and his entire gang single-handedly. Cessation Once she returned to the group, she is alerted to the arrival of Tirann. The heroes depart and head to Washington D.C. to fight this menace. Laura plays a key role in the battle, dueling Tirann personally several times. She survives the battle. Aftermath The heroes are commended and are soon declared members of the first team of superhumans, the PeaceKeepers. Shortly following the battle, Laura would reignite her relationship with SnapDragon and would on occasion volunteer at the same women's shelter as Starlight. 'Personality & Relationships' Laura is shown to be humorous and open to people she loves, while being cold to those she does not. She frequently clashes with both Howl and Inferno. She considers her closest friend to be Void. Laura is an out lesbian and has been attracted to both Night Witch and SnapDragon, the latter being her current girlfriend. She has been shown to have panic attacks at a few points and has "shut down" due to grief. Religious Views Laura's religious views are totally unknown. 'Powers and Abilities' Quick Learning: '''Laura's lone superhuman ability. This gives her the ability to learn anything completely, the first time she does it. This is how she became one of the, if not the, best fighter on Earth. '''Gifted Intellect: '''Laura is well read and is very intelligent, though she narrowly misses the genius threshold. '''Peak Human Strength: '''Laura is able to lift roughly twice her own body weight. '''Peerless Sharpshooter: '''She has been dubbed the greatest marksman on the planet. '''Master of all forms of Combat: '''Laura is a master of all Earthly forms of combat, including all martial arts and sword techniques. She held her own against Tirann longer than any other. '''Indomitable Will: '''Laura possesses an extraordinarily strong will. '''Master Acrobat: '''Laura is a highly skilled acrobat, with the pinnacle of human balance. '''Weaknesses Laura has the durability of a normal human, and is thus relatively weak. Laura is sterile. Equipment Silencer's Suit Mark 1/ Mark 2: '''The suit created for her by her father and later upgraded by DXD. '''Twin Rapid Fire Pistols Twin Katana Crossbow (formerly) Wrist Mounted Crossbow/Dart Launcher: '''A unique invention, it can fire either lethal crossbow bolts or non-lethal tranquilizer darts. '''Notes and Trivia *Laura still operates as a vigilante on occasion, despite being a member of the PeaceKeepers. *She has never revealed to anyone what Night Witch said to her before she died. *Though presumably there have been over 100 Silencers in history, Laura considers herself the second. She does not believe that Jiro was Silencer before her father, if at all. *Citizens have given her the nickname "The Violet Vanguard". Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:PeaceKeepers Category:LGBTQ+ Characters Category:Caucasian Characters